


Another Way Out

by grapeking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gore, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeking/pseuds/grapeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano, a teen struggling with depression, joins an online website which helps him figure out the perfect way out. His grandfather has no clue, nor does his brother. The boy who lives across the street, Antonio, tries to help Romano, but he's too far gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way Out

It was on Romano’s sixteenth birthday that he realized that he wanted to die. Yes, he had thought about it before, had come so close to actually doing it, but this was different. Usually the thought of death only came when he had his episodes, but this feeling came from laughing. It was a weird feeling, like pudding but sharper, more piercing than a knife. It shook him with regret, sadness, but he smiled at the thought of finally being put to rest. Had this feeling been here all along? If it has, then Romano could understand why he never smiled or laughed. It was horrifying yet so comfortable to know that such a deep feeling resided inside him.

 The doctors all told him and his grandfather, although he didn’t care about Romano, that they needed to be careful. A teen with depression can do a lot of things, and Romano fully agreed. His grandfather left him alone so much that he could’ve killed himself years ago. But grandpa wouldn’t care. All he cared about was Romano’s little brother, Feliciano. Call him jealous, but his brother got all the attention. He always got A’s, could draw extraordinarily well, and had a girlfriend. Romano didn’t have a girlfriend because he was, well, gay. And he knew his grandfather wouldn’t approve, being a hardcore Catholic and all.

On a Thursday night in tenth grade, Romano decided to browse the internet. He did it in a private browsing tab, and searched ‘the best way to kill yourself’. Most of the results were people just replying with “Don’t do it!” or “We all love you!” None of them new the original poster, nor the people searching it. He scoffed quietly, wondering why so many people were actual idiots. Then, a link was shown to a website that was called ‘Into the Fog’. He clicked it, knitting his eyebrows together in question. A black screen came up, and then white letters illuminated the darkness.

_Into the Fog Is where you’ll be_

_In what time you choose_

_To actually kill me_

_So make it quick_

_The clock may tick_

_As you take your knife_

_And lose your mind_

_When you choose suicide_

Romano laughed slightly at the page. That was the worst poem he’d ever seen, but he couldn’t really do better. At the bottom of the page, in parenthesis, was ‘click to go on’. So, he clicked and a white page now popped up. On the top was a small paragraph explaining that this was a sight for people looking for easy ways to die and that there were almost eleven million people on here. It also said that he needed to make an account, which was free, to see all of the opportunities. He groaned as he did, and entered his email, name, age, and reasoning for making the account. Life just hasn’t been good for me. I just want to die and get this over with. He smiled so slightly at the words, and created the account. It now went to a rules page.

_RULES_

_1.) There is no telling others to back out. They chose the same fate as you, so you need to respect that._

_2.) No slurs or any kind._

_3.) Don’t make fun of people’s stories._

There were more rules, but Romano didn’t have the nerves to read them. He clicked okay and was left with an anonymous chat page. He went through it, and stories of abuse and rape and other atrocities were shown. He felt like puking. A link to ways he could die was at the top of the page, and he ran his mouse over it.

Another black screen came up, this time red letters were shown. When do you want to do this? Under this was a small bar to enter the number of days, and he entered three. He needed it now. A minimum of eight days is required. This is bullshit, he thought, but entered eight days anyway. Then, the words disappeared as a list of deaths were shown. Jumping, slit throat, slit wrists, hanging, and many more were illuminated by blue text that meant it was a link. Romano clicked on slit throat.

 _The materials you’ll need for this is just a simple knife. It takes a long time to actually die, and it’s mostly agonizing. You’ll have to cut through your windpipe in order to get to the jugular._  Romano kept reading the explanation, but went back. It would be hard to cut through your wind pipe, and he wanted something that wouldn’t take forever to do. A small yawn escaped his lips, and he looked at his clock. It showed 11:24 PM. Romano figured that he should go to bed, so he shut off his computer and crawled into his bed. A smile found his way onto his lips as he thought of the eight days he had. He finally found a way out.


End file.
